


Tonight We're Not Alone | DARK! FNAF Oneshots

by Fazntic05



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Childhood, Demon Deals, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Gen, Killer Robots, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Scary, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazntic05/pseuds/Fazntic05
Summary: A Series Of Incredibly Dark Five Nights At Freddy's Oneshots. From The Animatronics of FNAF One To FNAF 4. Sister Location Characters Will NOT Be Included Unfortunately.- Love Cannot Be Found In ANY Of These Oneshots. These Are Extremely Dark.- These Oneshots May Contain Sexual Contents, Swearing, Graphic Violence, Gore, Threats, Could Trigger And May Disturb Some Readers.- These Oneshots Are Rated R15 At The Very Least. Read Well.These Warnings And Rules Are For YOUR Safety And I Am Not To Be Blamed. You Have Been Warned.You Can Also Read These Oneshots In Any Order As You Wish.





	1. Marionette/Puppet x Reader

:::Under Control Of Strings:::

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

Drip.

 

Each drop was slowly driving me insane. Pure insanity. It’s unbelieveable how our precious minds can just snap, break. Or we can just lose it. Pitch black was all around me. I didn’t know where the fuck I was. Damn memory loss. I don’t know how I got here. Nor did I give a shit. I only cared about getting out of here. I could do just that, if I wasn’t under control. If I was to run, where would I go? The doors are all locked. The key is long gone.

 

I now experience the pain the son of God went through. Before he died. He had nails hammered into his hands and feet. He was nailed to a piece of goddamn wood. Unfortunately, he didn’t die as soon as he was nailed to a cross. He was put up to slowly die in the scorching sun. Some birds would’ve helped themselves too. I pitied the guy, sure I did.

 

What was it like stabbing your wrists? Agony.

Don’t do it.

 

If you’re doing it now, you’ve lost your mind already. You’re like a vampire. See blood, even if it’s yours. You want more. You know it’s inside you. So that’s why you make yourself bleed. You’re not aware that if you lose enough blood, you’ll drain out like a desert.

It’s a stupid idea. Just live with it.

 

The dripping didn’t stop. Even getting lost deep into my own thinking world doesn’t work either. Would it ever stop? It’s like a fucking water tap, that hasn’t been turned off properly. It’s a waste of water.

 

No, it wasn’t water that was dripping. It’s either tears, or blood. My blood. If expecting the dripping to stop was scary. What about the music box that played in the background. Somewhere in the darkness of this damn room, there’s a music box. It’s ready to stop at any minute. Then what?

 

That’s what’s scary about it. You don’t know. What will happen? God probably doesn’t even know. Where is God when I need him most? Isn’t that what Jesus asked himself before he died and his father abandoned him? I don’t know. I’m not catholic.

 

I knew the tune this music box played. It replayed repeatedly.

My grandfather’s clock.

 

I knew when the song ended. But it was on loop. It could stop at any time. It might not even stop at all. If only that was true. This was a music box I was talking about. They always run out. They always stop, at the end of the song or in the middle of it when it’s not even near finished. I could tell how fast my heart was beating. Wild animal trying to burst out of my rib cage. My breathing was quiet and trying to sound calm. I was pretty sure to have a heart attack soon.

 

My wrists were painted red of my blood. Blood poured from my wrists as they had been stabbed right through. Right past the bone and out the other end. These were both of my wrists. My feet too. Stabbed right through the bone and out the bottom. My feet and my wrists had holes in them, like they had been shot with a bullet and the bullet went right through my flesh and bones without a problem. Blood leaked from these body parts, I didn’t know if they were dry now.

 

They were numb, but I still got stings and shocks of pain and agony running through them like wires. My tears ruined my makeup. My stupid salty tears running down my face and hitting the ground. The physical pain hurt. It really did. But I felt more than satisfied with my tears. What the fuck did I even care about my makeup. It had dried anyway, now feeling like dried mud or dirt that had been smudged on my face.

 

I didn’t know how long I had been sitting in this fucking chair. It felt like bloody hours and I couldn’t move my body. It was like my body had turned off on it’s own, or it was like I was drugged for my body to fall limp like a dead one. Might as well wait for death’s warm embrace to come to me. I’m going to die anyway.

 

I hadn’t noticed the music box music, my grandfather’s clock was starting to glitch and slow down to a stop. Wherever the damn box was, I was trying to widen my eyes at it in fear. Fear swallowed me whole. I forgot about all the thoughts my mind had come up with. Even the damn dripping had come to stop.

 

There was a small click of the music coming to a full halt.

 

The whole room was silent.

Dead silent. No movement at all. Nothing except me having breathing problems and trying to listen to anything but my panicked breathing. I waited. Maybe for footsteps, more breathing, something. No one else was in this damned room, except me. Was I just scared about a music box? I must be more of a wussy that I thought.

 

“Do not fear the music box”

 

I jinxed it.

A voice came from my head. A soft, slow and deep one. It sounded peaceful and calm. So damn completely calm, in this situation. What scared me the most was that it didn’t come from me. It didn’t just come from echoing inside my head, but it’s voice reverberated through this dark room. I was wrong. There was someone else in here with me. Something else. And I was at it’s mercy.

 

I felt another tear slide down my face. My nose is runny, I’ll find snot pouring instead of tears soon. My throat was dry, from the stupid weeping I did earlier. I had attempted to call for help. Fuck it. It didn’t work. When you’re scared, you may start crying and believe everything works and looks for hope or even a way out. You just don’t face the horrible truth that you’re trapped.

 

I couldn’t move my body, but only my head. I would twist my neck around as I look around in the darkness, maybe trying to catch something moving through the darkness and mist. I saw nothing. This didn’t calm my racing heart. I couldn’t breathe properly. Now I was starting to sound like I was having a panic attack or like I don’t even know how to breathe properly. Maybe both.

 

That’s when I felt a cold breeze move past me, it’s cold touch lingering on my bare skin and making goosebumps appear on my flesh. I hadn’t felt a cold breeze in here before. Then it came to me. Something rushed past me. It’s presence was here in this very room, not far away from me. I felt the breeze again, flying right past my face in a soft swift motion, making a few of my locks flip. A sharp gasp is torn from my throat as something took a strand of my hair and let my hair slip from its grasp and fall back down. I couldn’t see it, but I could feel it’s ghostly presence. It was like a ghost. Just like a ghost. I manage to untangle my vocal cords and fill my throat with my saliva.

 

“Where are you, fucker?!” My hoarse voice screamed at the top of my lungs. My screech bounced off the room’s walls and I was completely sure It heard. There wasn’t any laughter, thank god. But worse. Silence. Deadly silence took control of the room again. Nothing could be more uncomfortable.

 

“Now that’s not how we speak here, my dear.”

 

The voice. It spoke again. It sounded rather amused, but disappointed at the same time. It was difficult to describe. It sounded like it was enjoying itself but it didn’t like the fucking good language I was using. I could easily compare this voice to an old man, or old lady. I wanted to wrestle out of these “restraints” but that would only cause more bloody pain and bleeding. I might not even be far from passing from bloodloss.

 

“Where the hell are you?!” I yell out again, my head swiping left and right, detecting for any type of movement. Although I couldn’t see anything, I still felt breaths of cold air float around me, past me, maybe even sit in front of me. I pictured something circling me, like a lion with it’s meaty prey. The lion was ready to pounce. This thing would pounce at any second. I couldn’t lower my guard.

 

“Right here, lovely.”

 

I was blinded. Only for a short minute, until my eyes adjusted to the bright blinding light that had all of a sudden switched on. A simple light from above me. It was an unprotected light from the ceiling with just a simple light bulb. Nothing else. All around me, were mirrors. Clones and copies of me were attached to the wall. Like playing movies. I was everywhere. I looked into my reflections, seeming horrified at my look of state. I looked horrible. I looked like a nightmare. Even seeing myself look so terrible almost make me sick and shut my eyes to avoid seeing it.

 

My body looked so hobbled sitting in a plain wooden chair with no arms rests. My legs sat apart, looking unmoved for hours and broken. My arms fell limp at my sides, just like my legs, they looked snapped and broken. They just dangled at the chair’s sides like empty swings or a noose. My feet were bare, dirty and covered of blood. My blood. I was right. My wrists and feet did have big stabbed holes in them. My hands were scarred and caked in my own crimson blood.

 

I noticed my own casual clothes were missing, replaced by new sweet disgusting ones. I wore a one piece sparkling black leotard. It exposed most of my glowing pale skin. I never went out into the sun often. This black clothing only brought out the brightness of my skin. Stretchy transparent black tights wrapped my long legs and a small twinkly black tutu hugged my waist. I was dressed up as a fucking ballerina. I didn’t do this. Someone obviously dressed me. And it made me so fucking uncomfortable just at the thought of it.

 

I would rather be naked than dressed up like a dancing doll for entertainment. I took in the horrible mess I made of my makeup. My face was painted whiter than my skin already was. Black circles was stained around my eyes. The black circles were ruined as my tears had run down them and made a mess. My lips were to glossed an ink black with a small smile made of paint being spread on my cheeks. My hair was tied back into a neat tidy bun.

 

The lightbulb flickered , not helping with settling my heart rate. The light was so dim, it only lit up a bit of the area, but still darkness was in the room. No one was here. Or at least I couldn’t see the fucker.

 

“Look how pretty you look…” The voice huskily spoke. I felt soft clothed long fingers carefully pick up one of my wrists, pulling it up. I winced at the pain but glanced down anyway. My eyes widened in disbelief. My wrist was lifting up on its own. It was like an invisible hand lifting up my hand. My jaw dropped at the sight of it being lifted up, ignoring the pain that struck me.

 

The holes dug right through my wrists. The blood definitely had dried. It still hurts. I noticed a tight white long piece of string that was put through the hole and tied into a big knot on the other side of my wrist so the string wouldn’t fall out. Otherwise, the string was led right through my wrist and the string stretched a long way out into the darkness. It was the same with my other wrist and even my feet. Strings were put through them too and all the string was pulled off into the darkness.

 

My heart ached at the sight of it. Fucker, he did this. I knew it. Meanwhile, I felt my wrist be lifted up before the string knotted through, it was suddenly tugged roughly by the invisible hand. I let out a whimper at the pain.

 

“,Under the control of my strings.”

 

I grinded my teeth together as my held my tongue from screaming out curses and threats at the one who wasn’t even there. My wrist was dropped and nothing caught it so it fell back down to my side like a dead plant.

 

“Show yourself, asshole.” I growl out. I didn’t care if I swore or not. This guy was an absolute pussy to be hiding at all. I assumed he was a psycho for kidnapping someone, making holes in their wrists and feet and thinking them as a stupid doll. This guy needed some serious ass kicking.

 

For once, I heard the chuckle. It was similar to the chuckle of a clown. Pretty much like a high pitched giggle at that. It made shivers run over my skin and put me on the edge of the wooden chair. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I was forced to stare into my clone’s reflections. I thanked god that I had finally stopped crying, but now I just looked like a blonde bitch that got her heart broken.

 

“Now, now. What did I say about that language? That certainly can not do.”

The voice tutted in disappointment. The voice did sound disappointed this time. I could just picture a frown on their face. I mentally smiled to myself. But his final words did make my heart leap in horror. He was going to do something. He was bound to do something about it. I should’ve kept my mouth shut. I inwardly cursed to myself.

 

I then felt deadly shocks of pain shoot through my limbs. My feet, my wrists. The strings that knotted through the holes, were lifted up from the darkness and risen up to the ceiling. The strings were pulled upwards, pulling on my limbs and agony taking over. I then caught on with what was going on. A puppet.

 

I was meant to be a puppet. Whoever the fuck did this to me, the puppet master. Who handled the puppet. The strings through my wrists and feet, they’re to control the puppet’s movements.

 

I am under his control, I thought terrified. A deep sharp tug was pulled so hard on my strings, the strength was enough to lift me up and make me scream in torment. I was lifted back down as I heard a light soft mischievous chuckle bounce off the room’s walls and echo in my ear.

 

My knees buckled as my body began to tremble.

“Not bad.” I heard the voice hum to himself. He sounded like he was deciding on something. God, probably something worse.

“Again.” Before I had time to swallow and react to the word, my strings were pulled up again with a giant lift and I was hoisted up into the air again. The pain ringing through my feet and wrists.

 

A howl escaped my lips as my bones were jerked at and sprained in the process. The blood from my holed in limbs bled again. Crimson blood leaking from my wounds and more tears slipping from my eyes. I began to sob again, uncontrollably. The jump was only for a second before I was dropped back down again. As my feet touched the floor again, I felt a little light headed but barely kept my balance at all.

 

“Please! Stop it!” I cried out as my tears fell and my body shook like an earthquake had just hit. All I got was another sick evil giggle of the puppet master as he was amused by my torture and suffering. He was a psycho, a coward, a mother fucker. I ignored the horrible scent of blood that filled my mouth and didn’t dare looked down at my blood that was spilling from my dying limbs. I was sure to pass out from bloodloss, maybe even die of it.

 

“Well done. I believe it is time for our beautiful ballerina to put on a show for us, don’t you think?”

 

The voice snickered once more. I felt sick to my stomach and my heart dropped and my face deathly paled. More fear grew within me as I began to weep more. Small little begs and pleads leaving my mouth. I didn’t want this. What did I do to deserve this? To be tortured like this? I just wanted to get out of here. Go home. Go back to the life I had just before all of this. Even if I can’t remember anything before this or if I’m suffering from memory loss.

 

The pain hit my like a train.

A banshee like scream was torn from my throat as the affliction struck me once more, worser than ever. My body was heaved up so high into the air, I was sure to nearly touch the ceiling. My arms were uplifted by the strong chain-like strings and my feet were brought up with them, with the assistance of the string. I was pulled forwards as well, making my body leap like a rag doll.

 

When my body came back down the ground again, my ankles were damaged as they collided with the ground. My body fell forward, ready to tumble over. But my body was kept balanced the the horrible strings. There was a humming in the room from the mysterious controller and I dreaded feeling my body was dragged right off the ground again, my lips responding with a dying wail. My body was limp and just like a corpse. I didn’t have to do anything, but I was pulled through torturing pain of Hell.

 

“Please, stop! Let me go!” I could only cry and stutter out the begs as he carried on lifting me up and dropping me down with torturing pain and discomfort. I only heard the disgusting giggling of amusement from all around me as he controlled me. This torture would have no end.

 

“Ahh, but you are my entertainment for tonight!” The voice cried out with joy and happiness. He didn’t care about my suffering that he was causing but only the dying performance he was controlling me to act. I could only wish this thing would go and rot deep in Hell. Not even God would save me from this. All around me, I saw my body being driven around the dimly lit room exactly like the puppet I was. He moved my withering body like a ballerina. He made me leap, curtsy, spin and skip around the room like a lifeless toy doll. As my feet were forced around the room, I noticed I was leaving a trail of blood behind and my head was feeling heavier and heavier by each second. My eyes would falter closed for a minute before snapping back open into consciousness again.

 

It honestly felt like long torturous hours before the strings finally let me collapse to the ground for sure. Nothing stopped my body from plummeting to the bloody floors beneath my feet. I couldn’t stop myself and I let myself collide with the floor. My hands and feet were bleeding dry and they were all numb as I could barely move them without hissing in pain.

 

I heard him laughing in victory at my last straw as I could take no longer. My throat was dry and burning within as I choked and coughed.. I was sure I would die here, right in this spot. This would be the end of me. At least it would free from this torturous Hell. My tears hadn’t finished pouring yet and my blood still dripped from my wounds. I was bleeding dry to a pulp. Yes, I’m going to die, I thought to myself.

 

My weeps were so quiet, I was sure not even he could hear me. Nothing could save me. I’m as good as dead.

I brought my face up from the filthy checker boarded floor as I looked around me. My body looked hideous and disgusting. I didn’t bare to look at it and turned my face away from all the mirrors around me. I used my elbows to pull myself up into a lazy sitting position as my feet ached and were too sore for me to move.

The giggle reverberated through the room and I already had enough of hearing it right from the start. But unlike all his other laughs, that came from all directions around me, this one sounded right in front of me, slowly coming towards me. Fear still took me by the heart and my heart would still drop to my stomach. My vision was growing fuzzier and fuzzier but somehow I still managed to keep conscious.

 

“You wish for me to show myself? Well, as you wish, my dear.” The voice came once more with a little girlish giggle of evilness. My skin crawled and I sniffed and wanted to wipe my tears.

I didn’t hear any footsteps coming towards me, but I could feel a cooler presence approaching closer and closer. My vision growing thin and dilated, I still took notice of a tall skinny black thing floating towards me.

 

A ghost? I wandered off. As it got closer, I finally saw it in full detail and horror crossed my features. What the fuck? This thing, it wasn’t even human. No, of course not. God’s creation? Hell no. A ghost? Close enough. Something from my own nightmares that wasn’t as scary as expected.

 

It’s body represented a sock monkey. It’s body, was as skinny as a stick, a tube, a skinny tree trunk. I could hardly even call it a body. It had a thin waist too. It’s height being about 6-7 feet tall, towering over mine no matter what, even when I was sitting. It’s legs were as long and lanky as it’s arms. So long they were about half it’s height. It’s whole body being as black as midnight, blending in with the darkness. It had three white buttons sewn on it’s skinny small chest. It also had three long curled fingers that were gripped onto strings. My strings.

 

It’s neck was as skinny as a pencil. But it’s face, wore a white mask. Two deep black hollow eyes that stared right into your soul with no pupils or anything. They were just empty. It had rosy red cheeks, a wide hollow smile that was stretched right across it’s face. Two purple stripes flowed down from it’s eyes to it’s wide mouth. It’s lower arms also had stripes of white and even on it’s lower legs did it have white stripes too.

 

This thing wasn’t human. I didn’t know what the fuck it was. Something from a bloody circus or something. It’s body hovered above the ground, just like a phantom, it wields my strings in it’s hands. It was the one who had control of me. It did all of this to me. My blood boiled as I hid the fear and horror deep in my eyes and held back a row of curses behind my lips.

 

It floated towards me, it’s face looking down on me, it’s mask hiding it’s real expression. I wondered if it even had a face behind that mask.

 

“Wh-what the fuck are you?” My voice groaned out as my eyelids were slowly closing. A heard the joyful tittering from behind the mask as it’s feet touched down on the ground with it’s sharp legs and it’s knees bend down so it could come to my height. It’s hollow emotionless eyes stared right into my own. My broken sad eyes, that knew what was coming to me. I knew what would happen next. I glanced at it’s strange three-fingered hands and saw that my strings, weren’t just held by it, but the strings were stuck to his fingers. Like they were sewn right into the finger tips.

 

I looked back at it’s face. No nothing was seen on its disguised mask. Nothing in it’s eyes. It was impossible to tell what it was thinking.

 

“The puppet master.” It’s muffled voice replied from behind the mask. I felt the curiosity and urge to rip the mask right off it’s face but I didn’t have the strength or knew it was a good idea.

 

Some things are just better left unknown.

 

There was more silence. Except breathing. Not just my gasping of a breathing, but deep soft breaths coming from behind the mask. Impossible. It lived. It wasn’t a ghost or a thing of my imagination.

 

My legs were all too sore. I knew I was going to die soon. I felt myself drifting away as my eyelids were struggling to keep themselves open. I glimpsed down at my bloodied hands. I couldn’t see my pale skin color any longer. Just red tainted my skin. Bruises, scars, blood. My body was dying. I, was dying. I couldn’t take this anymore.

 

I saw it lower it’s head, it’s mask facing down. That’s when I finally saw it. A tear. A real tear. It slid down the pale mask and dropped onto my bloodied hand. It was real. I didn’t know what to feel.

 

“Forgive me,” Was the small voice that escaped the mask. My body started to fall but I felt long thin arms softly catch me and slowly lay me down on the cold ground. It wasn’t the best death bed, but it would do. For me. Little lyrics played in my mind as my body slowed and so did my heart, one beat at a time.

 

He holds my body in his arms

He didn’t mean to do no harm

And he holds me tight

(Oh) He did it all to spare me from

The awful things in life that comes

And he cries and cries

I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy.

 

“Look what I’ve done to you. I’m sorry. You’re soul will be free. I promise you.”

His whispering words were like my lullabye and I felt the soft three-fingered velvet coated hand running through my tangled messy hair, blood dying my curls. He had a soft touch, I was thankful.

 

With that, my eyes closed for the final time.


	2. Nightmare Freddy x Reader

:::Freddy's Coming For You...:::

 

She had another nightmare again. Waking up in sweat, crying or even screaming. This time she woke up with a gasp and awoke in complete pitch black. She heard the storm raging outside, the wind howling like the wolves and the thunder roaring like the waves of an ocean. The lightning flashed and struck the earth, she didn’t know where. 

Sarah Robinson was used to waking up like this. She had grown used to it over the last five years, almost every night. It all began with a simple incident. They called it the Bite of 87. But you all should know how that went. That one day still haunted Sarah and she could never forget about it. That was years ago of course. 

Sarah found herself wide awake, unable to fall back asleep. So she found no point to go back to sleep asleep. The storm was too loud, like an annoying alarm that woke her up for school every morning. Every time she would've woken up from a nightmare, she would find herself either wide awake and not even near tired or too frightened to go back to sleep. 

 

Finding sleep useless, Sarah left her safety zone by ripping off her heavy bed covers and climbing out of bed. When her feet landed on the plush carpet and stood, she first felt a little lightheaded, but that was only for a short moment. On her bedside table sat her lamp and one of her favorite books 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'. That was it. Sarah attempted to switch on her lamp. Keyword; attempted.  
She cursed under her breath when she found each time he clicked the switch on and off again, no light would shine. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she could manage to feel her way around the room until she could see better. It was cold in her bedroom. Her parents would not let her have a heater in the Winter and it was always toasty warm for them in their room but freezing in Sarah's.  
The white nightgown that she wore was almost too big for her. It fell all the way down till she could only see the tips of her toes. It was like a long-sleeved dress that hung around her body helplessly. It had a high collar, long sleeves that stopped at her wrists luckily and was quite ruffled. Sarah's auburn hair was loose and wavy from her braid that day. It was so long it fell down her back till it was at waist height.  
Sarah was unnaturally pale, like a zombie her skin was. She never saw the sun often, or she just didn't like it.  
Sarah came to stand in front of her walk-in wardrobe. Her hands rose to take grasp of the handles but stopped before she lifted them. Sarah's breath hitched. She heard something. Shuffling somewhere in the room. She couldn't locate where, but her ears only told her they weren't far away from her. 

 

Her heart's beating picked up and began to race, with fear. She feared who it was. Or what it was. Her head spun with guesses and ideas, but her body stayed as still as a statue. But her train of thoughts didn't last when her ears caught the sound of snarling. It wasn't snarling of a dog or any animal. It was rugged and cavernous. Sounding like metal scraping against metal. It chilled the 11-year-old girl to the bone.

 

She closed her eyes as she heard the sound closing in by the second. Her body refused to move in the slightest and she was all but a sitting dark. A lamb ready to be slaughtered. Her body stood tense and she frantically tried to calm the racing of her heart.  
She waited.  
And waited.  
That's when she heard it. 

 

"Hello, little Sarah." Said a deep masculine robotic voice. Sarah recognized it immediately. HIM. Why him of all of them? Why was he even here? Oh, wait. That's when Sarah realized her mistake. It was dark in here. Pitch black. She needed light, to keep them away from her. She failed well at that. Sarah squeezed her eyes closed tighter, not wanting to hear the heavy feet shuffling along the carpet come behind her and feel the breathing behind her, towering over her small tiny form. 

 

'Please, please leave me alone. Leave me be. Go away.' Sarah repeated in her head, frozen. She felt it. A large cold metal hand is placed on her shoulder, so big it can hardly fit there. Sarah's heart sped up on instinct. She wanted to move so badly, but her body refused.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you." Sarah's skin crawled when a cold sharp finger blade ran up her spine bone, all the way up and getting caught in her hair. The blade was sharp, ready to tear skin if it pushed any deeper. Sarah didn't move a muscle.  
The finger blade in her neck came up to her head, suddenly beginning to dig into her skull, making her wince and tears appear in her eyes. She held back a cry. "Have you missed me?" The voice is suddenly right in her ear, spitting it as it's laced with venom and the voice tone had darkened and now sounded demonic. Sarah's mouth is dry, her vocals tangled. She couldn't speak. If she could, all her lips would've let out were sobs. 

 

The clawed hand on her shoulder squeezed her shoulder till it drew blood and it showed through the white fabric of her nightgown. Sarah finally found her voice. "No, I haven't." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. It was the truth. Also, she wanted to prove that he didn't scare her any longer. That was years ago. She had grown used to them. 

Instead of more growling or even a shout of fury and anger, she heard laughing. He was laughing. It shocked her definitely. The large metal clawed hands removed themselves from her and the shuffling continued, now circling her. The monstrous laugh frightened her a lot and send chills across her skin. She was afraid, and she couldn't help it. He knew all of her fears, he struck fear into her heart. He was her phobia. 

"How long has it been? 3 months has it? And over those 3 months, you've grown so... Alive." He purred out the last word with a mix of a growl with charm. He sounded very impressed. It sickened Sarah. In the corner of her eye, she saw them appear. The two hollow glowing orange eyes. Blazing fiery eyes that stared at her from the darkness. These eyes burned right into her soul, they knew her fear, her worries, her secrets. Everything. 

 

The owner of the blazing orange eyes circled till they were standing right in front of her, towering over her, almost hitting their head on the ceiling. His height was terrifying, intimidating, especially for a small girl like her. Her height only up to meet his withered hips. She couldn't see him properly, but she could simply spot the outline of his large body in the dark. She had seen his entire full appearance before, and it wasn't nice looking. At all.  
Sarah heard clicks and scraps of metal and gears as his body twisted and bent down to look down on her. The rotting fabric growing incredibly old and decayed, it was just falling off his body. It was disgusting. 

"Look at you, growing up so fast. Soon enough you'll be a young woman,"He chuckled bobbing his head up and down in agreement. His voice was slightly raspy, but it never lost the growl. "And will claim you're not afraid of us anymore." He finished with a dark hiss. Sarah looked around her room, eyes searching for some source of light. Finding nothing, but recalling something. A flashlight. She remembered where she left it.  
Under her bed.

No. Luck was just not on her side. She looked back up to lock eyes with the animatronic again, swallowing hard. "Becuase I won't. I'm not now." her voice spoke with courage that surprised both her and the nightmare.She saw his smoldering eyes widen and the shade of his orange eyes darken into a ginger. She heard a growl come from his mouth and the gears inside his stomach working and ticking. He reminded her of a ticking time bomb sometimes, ready to go off at any time. 

 

He lowered himself, bending his back all the way down to come face-to-face with her. Their faces now an inch away from colliding. Sarah finally got a better view of his face. How hollow his eyes were, surrounded by torn away metal. The two rows of sharp needle-like teeth in his jaws. How bits of fabric from his face had molded away and metal was shown.  
Sarah tried to concentrate her gaze on the nightmare's flaming orange eyes but always found her eyes falling down to stare at those vicious teeth that were ready to be stained with blood.  
Her blood. 

He noticed.

And a bellow of a laughter like a lion escaped his jaws, startling Sarah at first and she even heard it bounce off her bedroom walls. It sometimes reminded her of a robotic but demonic version of Santa Claus's famous laughter.  
"What are you doing here Freddy?" Sarah growled, furrowing her brows at the large monstrous version of a Teddy bear. She somehow had grown this burst of confidence and anger and her tone of voice dripped with both of them. She was honestly quite proud of herself.  
"That's Nightmare Freddy to you, girl." The nightmare growled back at her, his voice darkening to match her tone. She saw his blazing pupils squint as he scowled at her as he had no eyebrows or eyelids. 

Nightmare Freddy's eyes were always wide but pupils large enough. His dark voice sent a shock of fear through Sarah's body but she didn't show any fear of her facial expression, holding it to a hatred expression. Nightmare Freddy quickly lost his anger and reached a big mechanical arm around her shoulders and grasped her upper arm from there. He spun her around and pulled the small girl close to his large metal body, her back to him, her height so small her head ended up only past his pelvis area.  
Sarah was extremely uncomfortable being this close to him, especially having his cold frightening touch feeling her. he was a giant compared to her. She felt his dagger-like claws caress her skin through the thin white cloth of her nightgown, teasing to rip the entire piece of clothing off. He didn't make the move. 

 

She heard Freddy bend down again, the mechanics in his robotic spine snapping as his gears worked hard in his body. The fabric made a sickening popping sound but he didn't mind it at all. She heard his breath come close to her ear.  
"I only wanted to come see how my special girl was doing." He chuckled into her ear, not making her feel any less uncomfortable. She grit her teeth. "I was doing better when you weren't here. Leave me alone." She hissed at the dark creature. She saw Freddy frown out of the corner of her eye and saw him lean back up to his full height again. She felt his body vibrate with another annoying chuckle. 

"Oh how rash you have become over the last few months, my dear. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed." Sarah heard Freddy say gladly. She could easily hear the smile from his tone, it was easy to tell that he was happy even when unable to look up at him. Sarah's body acted all on its own, she broke free of the nightmare's grip, not caring if his claws tore a piece of her nightgown. Sarah's feet took her instinctively towards her bedroom door where hand knew just where to grab the doorknob. When Sarah pulled and twisted at the doorknob, it didn't even budge. Sarah's heart froze.

It was locked. 

 

All hope drained away from her. Her knees began to tremble when Nightmare Freddy's cackle called from only a few feet away and he shuffled towards her from the darkness. But Sarah wouldn't give up so easily. She could've just given up right there but she didn't. Plan B. Her feet then carried her back over to her huge bed where she quickly got down on her hands and knees and reached under the bed mattress. Sarah's heart was pounding against its rib cage and her face was already beginning to get sweaty. She hadn't located where Nightmare Freddy was in the dark, but he was somewhere. She didn't worry about that at the moment. 

Sarah's hand searched frantically for her flashlight she kept under her bed, but only found plush carpet. Sarah grew frustrated and needier. That's when pain shot through her fingers like she was bitten by a rat with shark teeth. Sarah let out a scream and quickly brought her hand out from under her bed to observe it. Her eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights when she saw the damage. Bringing her hand up close to her face. She saw a small bite mark from sharp needles. It was deep enough to draw blood. Lots of blood. Blood flowed down her fingers, her hand, coming down her arm. She almost seemed hypnotized by the red crimson blood. And she knew what caused it.  
Stupid Freddles. 

A scream is torn from her throat when a large clawed hand grabs her by her upper arm and pulls her up with enough inhuman strength to even bring her feet off the ground. The claws painfully stab her skin as she is dragged up and she is thrown onto her bed. She bounces not once but twice on her springy mattress until she looks up and sees Nightmare Freddy standing above her with claws up and ready for bloodshed.  
Sarah noticed that Freddy's eyes burned a deadly blood red as he flashed his sharp jaws at her warningly and his claws had some of her blood coated on them. The sight of it scared her to the core. It made her quake in fear for real. 

 

Something crawled onto her chest, something with sharp claws and a small shape and weight. Sarah lifted her head to see a Freddle sitting on her chest. She saw two others about to mount onto her lying form. She saw their scary faces twitch and shake. Their haunting white pupils that saw her fears. The two rows of needle pointing teeth. Their tiny bodies with torn holes and shredded skin. Sarah went to shake the pests off of her but two large taloned hands took a strong unbreakable of her ankles so she couldn't move her legs at all.  
Sarah looked to see Freddy tilting his head to the side like a daring her to make a move. He had bent his back a little while leaning forward. Sarah noticed another Freddle crawling out through one of the torn holes in Freddy's chest but Freddy didn't even seem to notice. A wolfish grin came to the nightmare's jaw as he smiled at her. He taps a shredded claw against her skin playfully as he lets out a sigh and his body settles with a hiss from inside. 

 

"Alright, let's make a deal, shall we?" His eyes observed her surrendered form with mischief twinkling in his eyes. His red eyes slowly fading back into an orange again. His eyes went to lock with her blue ones. Sarah stared at the nightmare like he had suddenly grown two heads. She cried out when little jaws dug into the skin of her arm and she hysterically shook it.  
"Don't bite. Yet."Was Nightmare Freddy's order dipped in an animalistic growl like an Alpha wolf. The biting stopped instantly and Sarah stopped panicking. His words. He commanded the Freddles to stop. For now. She visibly gulped and found the words to speak. 

"What deal?" She managed out through a hoarse voice. Freddy's eyes smiled at her before flashing his teeth and looked down at his claws that were still wrapped around her ankles. Sarah had given up on trying to struggle. With the Freddles watching her with their ghostly white eyes and a nightmare teddy bear looming over her. There was no escape here. She didn't have much of a choice. 

Freddy started to carefully drag his index claw up Sarah's leg, making the hairs on her bare legs raise to the point and goosebumps appear. She gulped once more, harder.  
"If you answer this riddle correctly, I will let you awaken." His eyes darkened as he said those final words, but he was a bear of his word. Sarah was about to let the words slip from her mouth without a second thought until she stopped herself, wariness taking control. She rose a brow at him. 

 

"And if I answer it wrong?" She asked almost nervously. Freddy nearly laughed aloud, but his little Freddles cackled like little demonic elves and looked to be enjoying the show. The surrounded her body like a cult, at least 3 or 4 of them attempting to scratch her or bite her while Freddy had his full attention on her. 

Freddy tried to smirk as his index claw sliding up her calf poked deeper, causing her to wince and wanting to stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. He leaned down as close as his body could allow him, sneering his fangs at her.  
"Then I'll put you in a coma and you'll be trapped with me. Things will go my way from there." He growled with a purr in his last words. Sarah shivered. If he had a tongue, he would be licking what used to be his lips. Sarah's imagination went wild with worried and horrible thoughts in her head. It was a good thing she was good at riddles. She could only hope it wouldn't be too difficult. 

Nightmare Freddy was one of the most strangely well-mannered animatronics out of all of them. He had his polite speech, but a dark triggering personality. He could read anyone's fears and phobias like a book. His mind was deep and dark and full of terrible thoughts that no one would like to know. But this still doesn't make Freddy her favorite of all of them. None of them were her favorite. She had no favorites. 

 

"Alright. Give me the riddle." She challenged with new found confidence.  
She swallowed down the fear coming up her throat. She tried to ignore the tingling feeling of Freddy's knife-like claw that was still slowly making it's way up her leg, reaching up to her knee now. His hand was pushing up the dress of her nightgown as he was doing so and it made her extremely anxious. 

Freddy chuckled at her courage and already had the riddle prepared for her.  
"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?"  
Sarah listened carefully to his raspy words. Repeating his words closely in her head. She was puzzled, thinking hard but not fast, taking her time. Meanwhile, Freddy was flexing his claws, observing them closely with a disinterest. The poor have it and the rich need it. Hmmm, she wondered. She couldn't figure it out, her mind not able to concentrate feeling the grazing of Freddy's claw making circles on her kneecap.  
She thought harder. Nothing is greater than god, though. What could be more evil than the devil? The last line definitely struck her dumbfounded. Rethinking his words over and over again, it finally came to her.  
A smile finally came to her lips. 

 

"Nothing. The answer is nothing." She says smartly. 

Freddy looks over at her from the Freddle that had crawled onto his shoulder like a parrot pal. His eyes burned into her soul, his whole face not giving away whether she was correct or not. She felt no bad feeling sprout in her stomach. She felt more than confident. She felt happy, excited. She knew Nightmare Freddy could taste it. And he didn't like it.  
The Freddles began to growl like little dogs who had their bone taken away from them as their bodies trembled and buzzed by themselves. They retreated from Sarah's body and crawled back towards Freddy, crawling up his arms and sticking to him.  
Nightmare Freddy's oranges went to a much darker and more dangerous shade. Red. Bloodthirsty red. His claw finally stopped making circles on her knee and pulled away at last to her relief. 

 

"You are correct." 

Nightmare Freddy was honestly dumbfounded. The jaws of all of the Freddles went sack as they looked up at Freddy, waiting for his command or words. Sarah held back a smile of triumph. The victory was already in the palm of her hand. Nightmare Freddy's arms dangled uselessly at his sides as his claws flexed into a fist and out again. Sarah could feel the anger and shock radiating off of his shadowy body and only hoped he could hold his anger back. As she had experienced his anger outbursts a few times over the years, and they weren't friendly at all. She feared Freddy's breathtaking anger the most.  
Nightmare Freddy doesn't say anything more at first and looks to be wanting to shut his eyes for a moment. A sound that must've been a sigh escaped his mouth and his eyes connected with Sarah's once more. 

"A deal is a deal. But this is not the last time you will see me, little Sarah. I bid you goodbye, for now." With that, Nightmare Freddy rose a clawed hand and snapped his finger claws together, making an ugly snapping sound which brought Sarah back. 

 

Sarah's eyes snapped open, only to see pitch black, nothing more. Her breathing had not sped up or even hitched, surprising her. She had not woken up to screaming, crying or sweating. It was unusual, definitely. But it was all a dream. Just a dream. Of course, Nightmare Freddy loved to play mind tricks on her, of her being in another dream then the dream she already was in.  
Sarah stayed lying down for what felt forever, her eyes wide open as she stared up at the plain haunting ceiling. She didn't dare get out of bed this time. She adjusted herself, bringing her hands out from under the covers the rub her eyes but she froze when she caught sight of the dark-colored substance that had been smeared onto her hands and was now dripping down her arms. Panic took control and her body acted quickly. Twisting her body onto her stomach and pulling herself up. Sarah reached over to her lamp she knew that sat on her bedside table.

Unlike in the dream, it switched on this time and light blinded her for only a little. But when her eyes adjusted to the light shining from her lamp, she finally got a good proper view of the substance on her hands.  
Like in the dream, she found blood oozing from sharp bruising bite marks that looked like they were from miniature sharks. It looked like bites and nips from the Freddles. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes.

It was just a dream.  
Wasn't it?


End file.
